disneystarzanfandomcom-20200214-history
Tublat
Tublat is a former member of Tarzan's gorilla family. He challenged Kerchak for leadership but he was defeated and cast out. He is considered dangerous by all the gorillas. Biography Early life Tublat was a member of the gorilla family until Kerchak won the battle and banished Tublat from the family. The Legend of Tarzan When a violent thunderstorm drove Tarzan and the gorilla family to seek shelter in nearby caves, they chose one they thought was safe but it was the same cave that the banished gorilla named Tublat now lived in. Tarzan and Tublat immediately recognized each other, Tarzan explains that he now leads the gorilla family after Kerchak's death. They then fight over leadership of the family. Although Tarzan is no physical match for Tublat, he managed to defeat him by pushing him down into a waterfall as all though gorillas are not competent swimmers. But then Tublat had escaped the waterfall and rampaged through the forest vowing that he'll be back again soon. He later reappeared when Johannes Niels and Merkus, two miners return to the jungle to mine diamonds. Tublat attacks them when they enter his jungle home, but they manage to capture him and plan to leave the jungle with him. Tarzan, despites Terk's protestions and his past conflict with Tublat, sets out to rescue him. Tarzan finds Niels and Merkus's camp desert but Renard Dumont explains that they have already left in a train with a caged gorilla. Later when Tarzan frees Tublat, Niels and Merkus are left to be killed. Tarzan, however, subsequently saves them from the rogue gorilla. Tublat's final appearance is Tarzan and the Enemy Within In this episode, Tublat appeared as the leader of the family of a gorilla named Gobu, whom Tarzan had earlier nursed back to health after he found him being attacked by a pack of hyenas. Gobu states that a few months before the events in that episode took place, Tublat killed the family leader and took over control instead, content to take over another family better than Kerchak's family. With the help of a malicious new monkey friend named Fungi, he forced Gobu to gain Tarzan's trust and bring him to him directly under threat of mutilating or even killing Gobu's relatives. Relishing the long awaited opportunity to kill Tarzan, Tublat has his minions pursue him after the ape man escapes and blackmails him into compliance by threatning Terk (who had also traveled to find Gobu and pursue a relationship with him). To save his friend, Tarzan concedes to allow Tublat to have his way with him. Eagerly intending to do so, Tublat is intercepted by Gobu himself. Emboldened by Tarzan's earlier speech towards him, Gobu openly speaks out against Tublat claiming he is dependent on the family to secure his victory over Tarzan. Seething with rage, Tublat attacks Gobu with lethal intentions for his defiance; stating maliciously he has outlived his usefulness. After beating aside the intervening Tarzan, Tublat grabs Gobu in a bear hug to crush him to death. Gobu cries out to his family; encouraging them to stand together and face Tublat and that they are stronger than him together. Reinspired, the family turns on Tublat and overpowers him. Then when he is Driven off, Tublat lets out a roar of anger before fleeing the jungle. With him and his family now free from Tublat's malign overrule, Gobu steps up to lead them. Appearances * The Legend of Tarzan ** Tarzan and Tublat's Revenge ** Tarzan and the Caged Fury ** Tarzan and the Enemy Within Category:Apes Category:The Legend of Tarzan characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Characters